World War 3
by xxkunoichi159xx
Summary: World War 3 has begun! This is a GERJAP fan fiction. There might be some USUK, FrUK, and Russia/China later, but that is still undecided. Also, there's a little Alfred hate, but it's just because he started the war DX
1. Chapter 1

World War Three.

It is not far from the end of the world as we know it.

Innocents have been and will be murdered. Their blood will wash our hands in crimson.

But for a dying nation, such as myself, there will be no chance to fix this. There will be no chance to help rebuild what was once something beautiful. Our period of peace could only last so long and was soon replaced by this. Another war between countries that want to prove themselves strong.

Betrayal. Pain. Broken Promises and Shattered Dreams. All things to be associated with this tragedy which we have thrown ourselves into.

Who are we to call ourselves heroes when we do things like this?

Who are we to call ourselves countries when we hurt our own people for such selfish reasons?

Who are we to exist in such a manner?

We are powerful beings, able to manipulate the Earth in ways that most would consider almost God like. But we are not Gods. We are men and women, cursed and damned with too much power. Our animal nature can only be suppressed for so long before we find the need to dominate, attempting to make others bow before us as servants, beckoning to our will.

These things lead to fights, arguments mostly at first. You can see it, hear it, during world meetings. Then these fights lead to battles. Battles lead to wars. And sometimes these wars can lead to the process of choosing sides.

In this war, sides have been changed so many times and so rapidly that most of us have ended up fighting our allies, making this almost every country for himself at times.

As for the 8 of us whom made up a majority of the Axis Powers and Allied Forces, we are fighting against some of our former partners. The Italian has switched sides, joining America and England and France. Russia and China have created their own alliance, a failed attempt at being neutral. Germany and myself, Japan, have stayed together. And this is how it is.

Ivan and Yao have mostly sided with Ludwig and myself, but it is not official. We still have battles against each other on occasion, but we are aiming to take out America. He is the one whom has caused all these problems.

Allow me to explain this situation...

When a young nation gets a taste of power, as Alfred did, they can become hungry for more of it. He longed to fight. To control. To watch another bow before him as though he were a king. He started with me, causing a war between our countries. Quickly, Arthur took his side, 2 strong nations against mine. This is when my brother, Yao, chose to help me. And in turn, Ivan joined the Chinese man, and thus, myself.

Francis soon came to protect Arthur. Then Antonio joined to help Francis. This caused Ludwig to join my side, realizing that this was getting out of hand. And following Ludwig was his brother, Gilbert.

Here is where things got messy.

We called upon Feliciano, who, of course, came to join his former alliance now aided by two former enemies. But, as Feliciano was helping us, Lovino was helping the others. A civil war was started in Italy and the two dropped out to settle things, eventually causing both men to side with Antonio, and in turn, Alfred.

We all realized by then that this was not going to end well, but we were all too stubborn, or perhaps too proud, to turn back and stop this all.

Yao and Ivan broke off from our group, hoping to keep peace within at least their countries, but they were still attacked despite their declared neutrality, and this is why they have mostly come back to us.

I won't bore you anymore with the random sides changing, including Arthur fighting with us for a while before betraying us and rejoining his precious group. And I won't explain the time that Yao fought against Ivan, resulting in a teary reunion, for the battles had been started based on false accusations.

But I will tell you this. We are all damned to hell for the things that we have done. Children have been mercilessly slaughtered by /our/ troops on commands given by /our/ generals. /Our/ leaders.

Us.

We are to blame for the things that have made up this wicked chapter in history, and all those chapters before this. We are to blame for the things that have made this world what it is, whether it be for better or for worse.

The white snow of another Christmas gone by is covering the burnt and ashen grounds of what was once a school playground. The bones and flesh of children and parents caught off guard by the sudden attack, still lie beneath this falsely peaceful blanket. A trail of red follows me as I drag my limp and useless body to the rotting corpse of a little girl, her deteriorating hand with a charred bracelet still just visible above the unforgiving, cold, snow and ice. The Japanese characters spelling out her name are still barely visible on the beads around her wrist.

I wonder if her parents' corpses are around here too...

I've become paralyzed as I feel the crystals of now icy blood flood through my body.

My heart beat pounds in my ears along with the screams and cries of my people. My heart beat slows down. It slows down. A little more. Just a little more. Until it's drowned out by memories. The pleads for life. The begging of a mother, wanting her son to live. He was only 3. I can see faces as they melt and scorch from the fiery outbreaks.

And I see the American and British troops, watching as these helpless people crawl to what's left of their families. And I wonder how anyone could ever do such a thing. How could anyone allow something like this to happen?

Then I remember my soldiers.

How many of them were doing the exact same thing at that exact same moment? How many mothers were begging, praying, for the lives of their children? How many fathers were trying to find their dead and dying families with the last breaths that they had?

And how many of them never got to say goodbye?

How many of these poor, innocent, civilians never got to kiss their wife or husband in the last moments of their lives? How many didn't get to hold the hands of their sweet, precious, babies, the other humans that they had given life to, as they slipped away?

The things that we have done prove that we are nothing but monsters. Countries... we are nothing more than demons training others to be more like us so that we can use them as pawns to get what we so desperately seek.

And this is why I cry as I breathe my final breaths. It is not because I know that I will never wake up. I have accepted that. It is because of all the others who will never wake up. It is because of the people who lost their lives for no reason other than our greed and our power hungry ways. We can blame our leaders all that we would like, but in the end, we are the ones who have made the decisions. Even if the decisions are simply to follow the ideas of someone who craves the raw power as much as we do. We have always been able to say no, but we don't. Why?

Because we need a good excuse to fight these pointless wars that do nothing more than kill our people in an attempt to prove who is strongest.

When will we ever learn that this isn't Risk. This is real life, not a board game.

We will destroy ourselves if we keep attacking each other like this.

And with today's technology and advances in weaponry, we're only moments away from destroying this entire planet or causing it to become an entire world of barren wastelands layered with radioactivity and seas of acid.

And all because we're too proud to admit that we are wrong.

And all because we are too proud to admit that we were overtaken with our own greed and feelings of grandeur.

Power is a dangerous thing when not kept in small doses. And, in the end, it will consume us all.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken by nothing.

Everything was black and I was sure that I had frozen to death in that snow.

'So this is what death is like?'

I stared above me, lying in what was probably a bed. A quick glance back down proved to me that I was right, although it was too hard to /actually/ tell. This was mostly an assumption.

A sigh escaped my lips as I parted them. I let my hand fall in the space beside me. Or, rather, I thought that it was a blank space. But,as my hand landed upon something firm, I realized that I wasn't alone.

I gave out a gasp and attempted to move, but an arm held me in place, draping over my stomach to keep me down.

"Kiku. Don't move too much, you'll pull out the IV in your arm."

The voice was deep. Familiar. But I couldn't see the person beside me.

"L-Ludwig-san...?" My first thought. And in a way, I hoped that it /was/ him.

"Don't worry. I'll get up. I just wanted to know when you woke up, and I wouldn't have been able to figure it out if I was in the chair, since the lights are off..." As he spoke he got up, moving away from me. I still couldn't see him, and although he hadn't answered my question, I knew it was him. I gave a soft sigh as I heard him sit down in the chair next to the bed. His words didn't make sense to me. Why hadn't he just left the light on?

"Where am I, exactly?" I whispered, looking in his direction as my eyes started being able to focus a little... although I still couldn't actually see him, I could make out the outline of his body.

"You're in my bedroom, Kiku." My heart jumped a little at his words. I was in /his/ bedroom... "I found you, took you to the hospital, then I brought you back here. I thought you would be more comfortable waking up in an actual bed rather than one of those hospital beds. Don't worry... I know enough medical stuff to keep you safe. You'll be fine." He reached over and turned on the lamp on the bedside stand. I was trying to figure out why he hadn't done that before. But I didn't question him. He obviously knew what he was doing.

"How did you get this IV and... well...How did you get /any/ of this medical equipment?"

"I borrowed it from the hospital. You were in the hospital for the first day, but... I brought you back here after that. A doctor has been coming to check on you at least once a day. If anything goes wrong, I am to take you back immediately. But, again, don't worry. I've been trained for these sorts of things. You're in capable hands." His smile was soft, gentle.

Again, I didn't question him. I heard him sigh loudly as I looked down at my arm. There was no sign of bruising or anything from the IV. It was obvious that if he had done it, he really /had/ known what he was doing. Although, I was sure that the doctor had probably done it, not Ludwig.

"How do you feel, Kiku?" He asked, leaning closer to me. I felt my face get a little warm, a sign that I was blushing, just like I always did when Ludwig got too close.

"I-I feel fine. Just a little... tired... weak..." I whispered the words and sat up carefully. My head hurt a little too and I felt sick for a moment, but I was okay.

"That's understandable." He pressed his hand to my forehead, "You seem a bit warm." He commented. The closer contact was making me blush more. I took his hand in my own, attempting to remove it from my forehead. And although he moved it from there, he didn't remove it from me completely. He laced his fingers with mine and I noted his light blush and shy eyes. I couldn't stop myself from blushing even more at this, my face completely on fire.

"Kiku..."

"H-Hmm...?

"I'm glad that you're alright..." He smiled gently and gave my hand a little squeeze. We looked at each other for a moment. Our eyes stayed locked on each other's. Then, I turned away. I couldn't stop myself. It was too much.

"Y-Yeah." I whispered in return. And with that, he let go of my hand.

For the first time, he and I had connected... at least a little. And, although I had always wanted something like that for he and I, I couldn't bring myself to act upon it. I wouldn't. Having something even /kind/ of like a relationship during a war would cause problems. We were to be allies. Perhaps friends, but not close friends. And that was as far as we were allowed to go.

Nevertheless, Ludwig pressed his hand to my chest, softly, just over my heart. He didn't say anything, he just left it there. Then after a moment, he pulled it away, "You must be hungry. I will get you something to eat." And with that, he stood up and walked out of the room.

This left me time to think, although, to be honest, my mind was mostly blank after all of this.

I looked at the IV in my arm and pulled it out. I knew that Ludwig would yell at me or lecture me when he got back, but I didn't like having a needle shoved into my arm.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Actually, I kind of stumbled, using the wall and other such things as support.

As I was washing my hands, I noticed something in the corner of the mirror.

A picture.

I stood in between Ludwig and Feliciano. Of course, the Italian had been smiling and happy as always. I didn't know how to describe my smile. Perhaps it was cautious. In those days, I never knew /when/ somebody was going to turn on me, and I found it hard to trust anyone. Then, there was Ludwig. His blonde hair slicked back, much unlike it had been just a few minutes ago when I had spoken with him. His muscles were apparent under the black tank top, jacket sitting on his shoulders, but not actually on him. He was smiling, yes, his arms crossed over his chest, but he was glancing in the direction of Feliciano and myself. I reached out to touch the picture as Ludwig opened the door.

I looked at him, and he looked at me, then to my hand, the one reaching out to touch the picture. He gave another sigh, something that was clearly becoming quite common for him.

"You should be in bed." He stated simply, reaching over to shut off the sink before lifting me gently into his arm, bridal style.

I gave a small squeak, or some noise like that, blushing terribly as I was lifted. He carried me back to the bed and laid me down. Without a word, he quickly and accurately replaced the IV into my arm.

"Now stay here, please." He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek before walking back out of the room. He left the door opened and I sat up again. I couldn't stop myself from touching my fingers to my cheek where he had kissed me. Something about him was different than what I was used to. He was acting... sweet. Delicate. He hadn't lectured me about taking out the IV and getting out of bed. He had held me so carefully, so gently. It wasn't that I didn't like this, it was just that I was confused about it all.

As I sit there in contemplation, I looked at the clock. It was almost 3 in the morning. So, Ludwig was cooking for me at 3 in the morning? If I had known what time it was, I would have told him not to bother. Moments after I had this thought, he brought in a tray of food, blushing a little. "I hope it's to your liking..." He spoke as he handed the tray to me then sat in the chair again. That was when I noticed that he looked kind of tired. I gave a simple nod, eating as Ludwig watched me. It made me feel a little uneasy at first, but I soon realized just how hungry I was. It didn't take me long to finish eating.

"Thank you for the food, Ludwig-san."

"You're welcome." He smiled a little as he took the tray and sat in on the dresser, clearly not awake enough to do dishes at the moment, "Now... you should sleep. You need to rest."

"But I'm not tired..."

"Kiku, you have to sl-"

"Ludwig-kun?" I cut him off, surprising myself a little at the fact that I had said something so informal.

"Ja...?" He looked at me with his tired eyes.

"D-Do you want to sleep in your own bed again...?"

"No. It's fine. You should sleep there."

"That's not exactly what I meant..." I knew that this must have sounded confusing. I took note of his reaction. He obviously didn't know what else I could have meant. I closed my eyes for a moment, then looked at him again, "Do you want to sleep... with me?" I whispered the words and looked back down at my hands.

Of course, he was surprised by the sudden question, and if he wasn't, then he sure seemed it. But, after a moment, he gave a small smile, "Well... it is more comfortable to sleep in meine own bed..." He spoke as though he was thinking it over, but it wasn't long before he was climbing into the rather large bed, "Are you sure this is alright?" He asked, before pulling the blankets up to cover himself.

"I-It's fine. This bed is big so it will not be a problem." I gave him a reassuring smile. It was true, the bed was big. But I knew that it was highly possible that at some point during our slumber, we would touch... even though we hadn't meant to. This thought alone made me blush more. Ludwig gave a nod and reached over towards the lamp, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up. Gute nacht, meine Kiku." The last part he said softly, as though saying good night to me too loudly might break something. I felt him shift to lie properly underneath the blankets, his larger body making the bed creak a bit. He lie on his side, facing towards me, and I couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. It wasn't until a few minutes later when I heard his soft snoring that I knew he had finally fallen asleep.

I had been honest when I told him that I wasn't tired, so for a while, I simply thought, looking in his direction. It was during this period of silent reflection that it hit me.

'Had he said "meine Kiku"?' I couldn't really remember, but I had sworn that he had. It bothered me for a while. That /one/ word could make a huge difference.

Had he said it, he could have been implying something. Had he /not/ said it, then it was a typical good night.

Eventually, I fell asleep thinking about this. And eventually, I was dreaming about him more than I had ever dreamt about him before. My mind made up false memories of tender kisses and loving hugs, hot touches. Everything that I had ever wanted from him was within this dream and when I woke up in his arms, his lips pressed gently to my own, I almost had a heart attack.


End file.
